Golden Sun: The Other World
by Daidairo
Summary: It's been 4 years after Mars Lighthouse was lit, and Alex is still alive! What will he do to take over the world?
1. Coron's Invitation

Golden Sun: The Other World  
  
Golden Sun does not belong to me, unfortunately. Camelot owns it. OC in this chapter---Coron.  
  
Chapter 1: Coron's Invitation  
  
"Morning mom! Where's Dad?" A blue-eyed boy walked down the stairs cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning Isaac. Your father's chopping the firewood." Dora said just as cheerily as she put a plate of eggs and bread in front of her son.  
  
As Isaac ate, he noticed his still pretty mother watching him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Y'know, your father and I talked, and... we think that you're old enough." Dora said as calmly as she could.  
  
"Old enough? For what?" Isaac asked, puzzled.  
  
"To... Date." Dora sat back and watched her son's reaction.  
  
"WHAT?" Isaac was stunned. "What do you expect me to do, run after the girls like Garet does?"  
  
"Isaac, you're 22!" Dora said. "Who doesn't date at that age? It's not healthy, son!"  
  
It had been 4 years since the Golden Sun rose. Vale was rebuilt and looked better than ever. The ruins of Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum were ignored--- No one dared to go near it. Garet, Jenna and Felix were still living happily in Vale. Ivan went to Contigo with Master Hamma, Mia returned to Imill, Sheba was in Lalivero, and Piers could be anywhere.  
  
"Mom, I have totally no intention to date. Not yet, at least." Isaac answered, gulping down his breakfast.  
  
"Oh, come on. You really must get a move on, I'm not going to die without having seen a dozen grandchildren." Dora said sternly.  
  
"MOOOM!!" Isaac groaned and stood up.  
  
"I'm not kidding! What about Jenna? The two of you grew up together, and..."  
  
"Jenna and I are just FRIENDS. Nothing else. Okay?" Isaac said.  
  
"Then the innkeeper's daughter's nice too. What's her name again? Joy?" Dora persisted.  
  
"JOAN. And I don't even know her well." Isaac answered, feeling somewhat pissed.  
  
"Then Garet's sister! Kay!" Dora followed her son into his room.  
  
"Kay is OLDER than me!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Dora leaned against his closed door as Isaac sat on his bed with folded arms.  
  
"It's just..."  
  
"ISAAC!! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!! I-OH!! Sorry ma'am!" A red haired young man had burst in through the door and knocked Dora down.  
  
"Garet! Watch where you're going!" Dora cried, picking herself up as Garet gasped at Isaac's room.  
  
"Your room is soooo..."  
  
"Yes?" Isaac stood up, trying not to laugh. His best friend looked like he just got out of bed.  
  
"CLEAN! I mean, it's as bad as Kay's!" Garet said miserably. "Where are your weapons? Why aren't they strewn all over the floor?"  
  
"That's cause I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. Felix told me Jenna once got a cut on her foot from the Elven Rapier in your room." Isaac said. "I put them in the cupboard."  
  
"What are you doing here so early in the morning anyway, Garet?" Dora asked.  
  
"It's way cool." Garet fished out something that looked like a poster. Dora read it out.  
  
"'Attention all Adepts in Vale. There is a contest held in Tolbi for teams of four. It will start on the third day of Red Sun.' That's two weeks away. 'The teams will have to go through several tests, and the winner will receive a special prize. Be prepared to battle with Psynergy or weapons. Anyone interested, please register by next week. By the order of the ruler of Tolbi, Coron.'" Dora looked up. "Well?"  
  
"Well what? Don't you get it? We could win dozens if we entered, I bet it's tons of gold..."  
  
"Garet, what makes you think we can win?" Isaac asked.  
  
"We could get Felix and Jenna to join us, then go for it! Kraden showed me this today morning."  
  
"Kraden, hmmm? He's ALWAYS up to something dangerous. Isaac, I'm not sure if you should enter. It sounds dangerous, and..."  
  
Before Dora could finish, Isaac was dragged off by Garet.  
  
"Really, that boy's atitude gets worser every day!" She thought angrily.  
  
Within a week, our four Adepts and Kraden were in Tolbi. Jenna agreed enthusiastically to the challenge, and Garet threatened to tell everyone that Felix had a crush on Kay, therefore forcing the unwilling Earth Adept to enter.  
  
"I hope there're lots of people!" Jenna sang happily. Sure enough, when they got near Tolbi, tons of Adepts could be seen. There were even more people than when Colosso was on.  
  
"I wonder who this 'Coron' is. Babi was the previous ruler, was he not?" Kraden asked, thoughtfully stroking his beard. Though older, he was still as healthy as a horse.  
  
"Well, let's go!" They raced to Tolbi, and the first person they saw standing at the end of the long queue was a short blond boy with mauve eyes.  
  
"Ivan!" Isaac called. The Jupiter Adept turned, and gazed at his friends with delight.  
  
"Isaac! Garet! Jenna! Felix! Kraden! You here to enter the Adepts' Colosso too?"  
  
"Yup! Did Hamma come along?" Jenna asked. A violet haired lady stepped out.  
  
"Greetings, Adepts. It's been a long time." She said gently.  
  
"Hey." Another girl came out, lavender haired with purple eyes.  
  
"Feizhi?! What'cha doing here?" Garet asked.  
  
"I'm... Entering too... Master Hamma has successfully turned me into a Jupiter Adept." Feizhi answered, smiling at them. Her smiled faded when she saw Isaac, and turned away, blushing.  
  
"Still so shy, huh?" Jenna said, laughing. "Who's your last group member then?"  
  
"None. We decided to come alone. If decide to forfeit us because of one missing member, so be it!" Ivan said.  
  
"Unfortunately they don't allow Djinn to enter," Gust piped up.  
  
"We left our Djinn at home." Felix spoke for what seemed like the first time.  
  
"No you didn't." Jenna's large backpack burst and twenty-seven Djinn spilled out. Jenna smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I thought we might need them..."  
  
"Flint! Granite! Ground! Bane! Vine! Sap! Geode! Meld! Crystal! What on earth?!" Isaac was shocked. "I TOLD you to stay at home."  
  
"Miss Jenna told us to come along." Crystal said. "Was it wrong of us?"  
  
"No, but..." Isaac sighed.  
  
"JENNA? You're going to hear it from me," Felix said quietly. Jenna gulped. She knew that voice well. It meant 'You're dead.'  
  
"Isaac! Ivan! Felix! Garet! Jenna! Hamma! Feizhi!" A clear, sweet voice rang out. The group turned. They saw two blue haired people and a blond one waving her hand.  
  
"Mia! Sheba! PIERS!!" Garet yelled. "You guys are entering too?!"  
  
"Piers, where have you been?" Felix asked.  
  
"I've been helping Mia with the Mercury Clan in Imill," Piers replied.  
  
"We heard about this tournament and decided to ask Sheba along. We've been in contact by letters through the Djinn. But we're one member short." Mia said.  
  
"That's okay. You guys can form two groups. Feizhi and I can sit out." Hamma said. "Isn't that right?"  
  
Feizhi nodded. "That was what we expected actually. Just in case you did not turn up, we came with Ivan."  
  
"Aww, come on! You also want to see a certain someone, don't you?" Sheba teased. Feizhi turned red and looked away.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hey you!" The group of 10 turned. A man with black hair at the counter was staring at them. Apparently, the crowd had moved on, and they did not notice anything.  
  
"Ack!! Coming, coming, please don't disqualify us!" Garet yelped, rushing up. Laughing, the others followed.  
  
Well? Yeah, I don't know Garet's siblings names, so I'm naming them after my friends! I know this sounds boring so far, but it'll get better, I promise! 


	2. Easy Battles and a Quest

I don't own the Golden Sun characters. I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 2: Easy Battles and a Quest  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! The moment we have been waiting for! And we haaaaaaaaaaave... The Mighties!" A young adept yelled as he stood in the middle of the ring. Four haughty looking adepts climbed on stage. A loud burst of cheering erupted from the audience.  
  
"And next," the man announced, "We haaaaaaaave... The Psynergists!!!"  
  
As Isaac, Ivan, Garet and Mia walked onto the stage, there were murmurs in the audience.  
  
"They look so young."  
  
"Do you think they'll be any good?"  
  
"Calling themselves the Psynergists... They must like using Psynergy a lot, huh?"  
  
"Sometimes I really don't understand. Age doesn't matter at all, but nobody seems to agree," Master Hamma sighed.  
  
"Well, when Isaac and the others win, they're going to change their minds, right?" Feizhi said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, go for it, Isaac!" Jenna cried, jumping up and down, much to the amazement of some unknown people.  
  
"Jenna, sit down." Felix said coldly. Jenna obeyed, staring intently at the stage.  
  
"Ready? The match ends when all the members in one team are felled. BEGIN!" The young man called.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mars Adept Sam appeared! Mercury Adept Marilene appeared! Jupiter Adept Austin appeared! Venus Adept William appeared!  
  
Ivan casts Spark Plasma! Sam takes 504 damage! Marilene takes 465 damage! Austin takes 398 damage! William takes 750 damage!  
  
Isaac summons Cybele! Sam takes 1023 damage! Sam is felled! Marilene takes 953 damage! Marilene is felled! Austin takes 1673 damage! Austin is felled! William takes 976 damage! William is felled!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"T-The winner is the Psy... Psynergists!" The young announcer looked as if he could not believe a battle would be over so quickly.  
  
"Yeah, knew they had it in them!" Sheba cried excitedly. There were gasps and more murmurs in the crowds.  
  
"What was that giant turtle-like thing?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe it's a monster they summoned."  
  
"Never seen a monster like that."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Within a short time, the Psynergists and the Elementals (Felix's team) had climbed their way to the top. Now only four teams remained---the Psynergists, the Elementals, the Silverwolves and the Shining Stars.  
  
"Next, we have the Shining Stars against the Psynergists..."  
  
Daedalus won in five minutes.  
  
"And now, the Elementals against the Silverwolves..."  
  
Felix noticed that the Silverwolves were all Mercury Adepts. He smirked. This should be an easy battle.  
  
"BEGIN!"  
  
"Ragnarok!" Felix yelled, attacking the biggest person in the group, Kenneth. The young man winced, then attacked.  
  
"Ice Missile!" Amazingly, they took pretty much damage, Sheba even needed healing.  
  
"Healing Aura!" Jenna chanted, healing all her party members rapidly.  
  
"Catastrophe!" Sheba raised her arms. The Djinn surrounded her and began to glow. Catastrophe blasted the Silverwolves, but to the amazement of everyone, the Silverwolves were still alive.  
  
"Ahhhh... Pure Wish!" Sheryl, a blonde and the shortest member of the Silverwolves, cast the Psynergy on her partners.  
  
"Hiyaaaaaa!" Piers' Excalibur gleamed and gave a loud howl. "Legend!"  
  
One of the members, Carole, was felled.  
  
"Diamond Berg!" The last member, Daniel, screamed, attacking Sheba with his large heavy blade. Sheba collapsed. Jenna gasped. Felix glared at him with furious eyes.  
  
"Curse you! Odyssey!" Felix yelled, slashing at the poor Mercury Adept with his sword. He, too, collapsed.  
  
"Oh dear, Water of Life!" Jenna revived Sheba, who gaped at the sight of her poor attacker.  
  
"Spark Plasma!" Sheba called. Sheryl also went down. Kenneth gritted his teeth and attacked Piers.  
  
"Ice Blade!" His sword froze as he simultaneously attacked the blue-haired Lemurian. Instead of blocking every single attack as he usually did, Piers was knocked back, badly injured.  
  
"He's not simple," Piers muttered. "Ice Blade... That's a pretty new Psynergy... Boreas!"  
  
Finally unable to take it, Kenneth fell, exhausted.  
  
"The Elementals are the winners! Let's all give a big hand to the Silverwolves!" the announcer announced. The audience erupted in cheers and jeers again.  
  
"Good fight," Felix said. "You'll go far."  
  
The revived Kenneth smiled back. "Thanks."  
  
"Oh yeah! You're da man!" Garet yelled, jumping up and down in his seat in a way pretty similar to Jenna's.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but are you going to fight them?" Ivan asked. "We're rivals in this tournament thing, remember?"  
  
"Oh great. I hadn't thought of that." Feizhi sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"It's simple. All you guys have to do is tell the judges you want to share the prize." Master Hamma said. "But I've got a feeling this isn't the end of it."  
  
As the Elementals walked down from the stage, the Psynergists joined them, telling them about Hamma's plan.  
  
"It's the only way, isn't it." Piers said. "If we do fight, we can battle right into the night."  
  
"True."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
When the judge, a man named Demetrius, heard about the decisions of the two teams, he led them to the late Babi's castle.  
  
"We're going to see Coron?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Yes. He has other plans for you."  
  
When they reached the throne room, a middle-aged man with raven black hair sat behind a golden table.  
  
"Greetings, Adepts. I am Coron, the leader of Tolbi."  
  
"We already know that, it was on your invitation," Garet said bluntly. Isaac poked him in the stomach.  
  
"You must be wondering why I sent for you." Coron sighed. "I organised this contest to search for powerful Adepts, actually. I need a couple of strong warriors to run an 'errand' for me."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"You may find it hard to believe, but besides Weyard, there is another land somewhere. Another world. And it is in danger. Several other Adepts have found their way there, and they plan on taking over that world. You must stop them." Coron explained, a worried frown on his face.  
  
"Okay, that's nice. Why should we do that?" Jenna asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Because that world has many powerful weapons. Combine it with the evil Adepts Psynergy, they could take over Weyard." Coron replied. "I received this information through the sibling of one of them. He wants to help."  
  
"But how do we get to that world?" Isaac asked.  
  
"The boy, Dorjan, will show you. He watched his brother do it. So, you'll help then? Both groups?" Coron asked hopefully. "Of course, you will receive your reward once you return..."  
  
"We're not doing this for a reward." Felix said, ignoring Garet's look. "We're helping you because it's the only way to help Weyard."  
  
Coron heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you so much. You will set off tomorrow, and for now, please feel free to stay in the palace."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Finally I have some time to write! I've been so busy with exams round the corner... I know, that's no excuse!!  
  
I'm sorry, but Piers will not be with Mia. I know everyone has their own favourite parings and that includes me. If you decide to hate this story because it does not have the couple you like, so be it. I won't force anyone.  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	3. Shocking News and a Whole New World

I don't own Golden Sun. If I did, the game would be unpopular.  
  
Chapter 3: Shocking News and a Whole New World  
  
The next morning, Ivan woke up to chirping birds and bright sunlight. He woke Isaac who slept in the bed next to him. But their third roommate slept like a log.  
  
"Garet!!" Ivan pulled the blanket off the snoring pig. "WAKE UP!!"  
  
"Zzzzzzzz..."  
  
Isaac and Ivan then tried to push him off the bed. But the Mars Adept weighed too much. Ivan glared, fed up.  
  
"Garet, if you don't wake up I am going to read your mind. And I swear I'll tell the others what I know," he said. Garet shot up like an ant on fire.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!!"  
  
Shaking with laughter, Ivan and Isaac went downstairs to find the others eating the most magnificent breakfast provided by Coron.  
  
"Please, eat all you want," Coron said. Garet's eyes lit up. Isaac noticed a small boy in the corner of the room, looking scared.  
  
"That's Dorjan." Coron said. "His brother used to be my advisor."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask something," Kraden said. "How come you're so concerned about this matter?"  
  
"Well, it's Weyard they're thinking of destroying. I can't let that happen. Besides, my father made me promise to always be a good man before he died." Coron said.  
  
"Who was your father?" Sheba asked with her mouth full of potatoes. Coron sighed.  
  
"The previous leader... Babi."  
  
There was a stunned silence.  
  
"Babi was your father?!" Piers said sharply.  
  
"Yes. He died four years ago, and told me that people called the Lemurians failed to bring him medicine for his illness, and sent him away from their island instead. I'd like to find them and avenge my father." Coron said angrily. Piers stood up.  
  
"Felix, I'll see you guys outside later." He left. Coron stared at him, stunned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's a Lemurian," Felix said coldly. "And your father lied. He stole a potion and a ship from Lemuria. He died of old age."  
  
"My father couldn't possibly have..."  
  
"And he took me prisoner to force the people of Lalivero to build him a lighthouse," Sheba said. "Is he a nice guy?"  
  
"I think we'll go now," Ivan said hastily, dragging the others from the room. "Thanks for the rooms and breakfast, Mr. Coron!"  
  
Isaac smiled at Dorjan and led him out to the others. Coron stared after them, speechless.  
  
Outside, they found Piers ruthlessly crushing a rock.  
  
"I swear, I will never forgive that man!" He yelled. "I'm going to freeze him, cut him into pieces, and..."  
  
"Calm down," Mia said, patting him on the back. "His father was the one who lied and stole..."  
  
"Well, Dorjan, we're going to need your help," Isaac said, smiling at the terrified boy.  
  
"I... I'll take you there!" He stammered.  
  
Master Hamma had decided to go off somewhere the day before. So Kraden and the Adepts followed Dorjan to a large, empty barn on a hill. On the ground there were wisps of hay as well as a large circle with many signs in it, cut into the stone.  
  
"This is where my brother Nicholas went off with his friends," Dorjan said, trying to speak without trembling. "I couldn't hear properly, but one of them was called Alex."  
  
The ten froze. Alex?  
  
"Did he have long aqua-coloured hair?" Felix cried.  
  
"Y-Yes... He did..." Dorjan stuttered, shaking at Felix's shout.  
  
"Calm down, you're scaring the kid," Jenna scolded, bending down and stroking Dorjan's head. "Now, tell us exactly what happened."  
  
"That day... I saw Nicholas walking out of the house, and I was curious, so I followed him. He came here and talked to three other Adepts there. Then Alex said something, these cracks glowed, and there was a bright, shining light. After that, they were gone. I heard Nicholas talking about this other world at home, you see." Dorjan explained.  
  
"This must be a magic circle! It's sort of like when using the Teleport Lapis, only to activate the circle, a charm is said." Kraden cried excitedly. "Boy, do you remember the words?"  
  
"Yes... I think so..." He frowned for a while.  
  
"O Circle of the other world, Reveal thy power to us, Foreth! Teleport us, with your magic, To our destination on earth!"  
  
Dorjan rattled off. The Adepts looked at each other.  
  
"Kay, let's try it..." Sheba said, looking a little confused. "Everyone on the circle!"  
  
Everybody except Dorjan scrambled into the small space.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"O Circle of the other world, Reveal thy power to us, Foreth! Teleport us, with your magic, To our destination on earth!" Kraden chanted. The cracks forming the circles were filled with a blinding light. Beams of white light shone from them, and the Adepts were soon engulfed in it. When the light disappeared, Dorjan looked at the empty magic circle.  
  
"Good luck..."  
  
When Isaac opened his eyes, he saw himself in a different barn, or a stable. The others were on the ground beside him, and they were lying on another magic circle, made of stones and pebbles, which made sitting or lying very uncomfortable.  
  
"Where are we?" He wondered. The only replies were whinnys of horses from the stalls around.  
  
By now, you should be able to guess what the other world is! Please review. I'm quite happy with the response in this story. That doesn't mean I don't need reviews!  
  
And I'll say again, I'm sorry if you don't like my parings. I know there hasn't been much, but hey! No such thing as love at first sight, and Isaac is so dense he probably needs a girl to confess first... 


	4. Puzzling People and a Weird World

If I owned Golden Sun, I would be the happiest person in Weyard.  
  
Chapter 4: Puzzling People in a Weird World  
  
Isaac got up and looked around. The stable was separated into five large stalls. Four of them were filled with surprised mares and they were in the fifth. The others were still unconscious.  
  
"Garet! Wake up. Ivan? Guys, now's not the tiime to sleep!" Isaac moaned. Finally, all 10 were up and on their feet.  
  
"What is this place?" Kraden said, looking puzzled. They went out of the stable and saw, to their surprise, that they were in a large field surrounded by fences. Five kids were cantering around the field on horseback with a young female calling to them. And they were wearing strange clothes, without any armour.  
  
"That's right Karanina! Head up, shoulders back! Lennard, your hold on the reins is still too tight! Loosen up! Well done, Farah and Julia, and... Philippe? What're you staring at?"  
  
One of the boys on a golden gelding was staring at the Adepts and Kraden with his mouth open. The other four kids stared as well. The lady, who should be their teacher, was amazed.  
  
"How did you get in here? Did Anna let you in?" She questioned. "And... Are you going to a costume party or something?"  
  
"Uh... What is this place?" Isaac asked, completely confused by what was going on.  
  
"This is the Welford Riding School, of course, and I'm a teacher, Lana."  
  
"Welford Riding School? But we're supposed to learn at the age of five or so, right?" Garet said, surprised. Lana stared even harder.  
  
"Are you foreigners? Your country must have some really good riders then, where are you from?" She asked.  
  
"Umm... Vale?" Jenna said.  
  
"Never heard of that. Which continent is it?"  
  
"Angara?" Feizhi said.  
  
"... Is there even such a continent?" Lana was looking like she swallowed something terrible.  
  
"Duh! Look on the map of Weyard!" Sheba said, corssing her arms.  
  
"W-Weyard?" Lana looked like she was going to faint. The curious students dismounted. "Are you aliens from another planet?"  
  
"What are aliens?" Felix asked. Lana collasped.  
  
"Miss Lana!" The children crowded around her. The boy called Philippe stared at the confused ten.  
  
"Are you going for cosplay?" He asked. "And you're rehearsing for it?"  
  
"What's cosplay?" Piers asked. "Gracious, this place has dozens of new vocabulary."  
  
"Cosplay. Because you're dressed up like the characters of Golden Sun," Philippe said. The ten froze. Felix picked up the boy by the collar.  
  
"What do you know about the Golden Sun?" He cried.  
  
"Felix! Put him down!" Jenna scolded, grabbing the frightened kid away.  
  
"I... I just know that it's a game!" He stammered. "About Alchemy, and the Golden Sun, and the main characters, Isaac and Felix! In fact, your costumes are pretty realistic, and your hair colour is totally what it should look like."  
  
Completely baffled, the group took a step backward. How did this kid know about all this? Did Alex show up and talk to him?  
  
"Guys, I hate to say this," Feizhi whispered, "But I think we're in trouble. There're some people behind us, and they don't look friendly."  
  
Ivan turned. Nobody was behind them. A few seconds later, six men showed up.  
  
"I'd like to praise your prediction skills, but as you said, they don't look friendly," Garet glared at the men clad in dark blue.  
  
"This is the police! Surrender those dangerous weapons and raise your hands!" One of them shouted into a loudspeaker. All of them held a kind of metal thing in their hands.  
  
"Whoa, what's going on now? Isaac, what should we do?" Felix asked.  
  
"Let's try and make a run for it. Useless to try and fight." Isaac replied. With Kraden on Garet's back, the Adepts charged out of the field. The 'police' now had their weapon on the Adepts, and tiny containers were shooting out of it like balls out of a cannon, only faster and smaller.  
  
"Quick, it might be as dangerous as cannons too!" Piers gasped and they flew off, going to goodness knows where and finally landing in a large garden with trees, flowers and bushes. Panting, the group looked around.  
  
There was a large and spotless building near the garden. In the middle of the big garden were two fairly large ponds whose water was so clear it was transparent, and the bottom was covered with stone squares. On one pond was a piece of rubber that resembled a duck with a hole on its back. Near the pond was a weird looking white chair, and sitting on it was a teenage boy with light brown hair. He was reading a book with the title 'The Firebringer' when he saw the Adepts. The book dropped and he jumped up, staring openmouthed at them.  
  
"Umm... Can I ask, what IS this place?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Uh... In detail?" The boy looked surprised. "This is the Anders Mansion in New York, in the United States of America, on the planet Earth."  
  
"Earth is a PLANET? What about Mars?" Garet interrupted.  
  
"Mars is a planet too."  
  
"I see. What's a planet?" Garet asked.  
  
"O-okay, you aren't from around here. I could have sworn you guys were from Golden Sun, what with the clothes and those weapons and all..."  
  
"One more time, what DO you know about Golden Sun?" Kraden asked.  
  
"Hm? It's one of my favourite GBA games." The boy said. "I completed both versions."  
  
"GBA?"  
  
"Game Boy Advance. And the game is called Golden Sun, because the Golden Sun rose when Felix lit the lighthouse." The boy explained. "Gosh, you should play the game, it's really popular. I had an easy time fighting the Doom Dragon."  
  
"You FOUGHT the Doom Dragon?" Now the Adepts were totally shocked and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Umm... Yeah? Anything wrong with that? I'm Jeremy Anders, by the way. Where're you from?" The boy asked.  
  
"We're from Vale, Imill, Contigo, Lemuria, Lalivero and Xian in the land of Weyard," Sheba explained.  
  
"Okay, you're joking." Jeremy stared at them. "You sure? I mean, you guys are... Isaac? Garet, Ivan, Mia? Felix, Jenna, Piers? And Sheba, Kraden. And Feizhi!"  
  
"Yes, and we're still wondering how you know our names and what this 'game' is all about," Mia replied.  
  
"Okay. You're joking. You CAN'T be Adepts!" Jeremy said.  
  
"Yes we can." Ivan closed his eyes. "You have a crush on a girl in your by the name of Helsa."  
  
"Ack!" Jeremy looked totally shocked and his face was glowing like the Golden Sun. "Stop using Mind Read on me! I believe you! I believe you!"  
  
Ivan opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"How do you know about Mind Read?" Kraden then asked.  
  
"It's... a long story. I need to know, how come you're in New York?"  
  
"I think he can be trusted," Felix explained about Alex and the magic circle.  
  
"Gosh. And I thought Alex had been killed by Mt. Aleph collapsing." Jeremy sighed.  
  
"Now, would you PLEASE tell us what this is all about?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Well, on earth here, Golden Sun is a game on GBA, short for Gameboy Advance, which is a handheld computer, and a computer is a kind of electric machine." Jeremy explained. "The game itself shows about all your adventures, from when Saturos and Mernadi stole into Sol Sanctum, all the way to when you guys returned to Vale after the Golden Sun rose. The player controls what Psynergy, what djinn, what summon to use and when to use them."  
  
"So this is some kind of biography about us in game form?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Something like that, yes. Your story has got so popular that lots of fanfics about Golden Sun appears in Fanfiction.net!" Jeremy said, smiling.  
  
"What's a fanfic?" Kraden asked. Jeremy sighed.  
  
"Never mind. Back to serious business, you guys have to find Alex and his gang before he takes over Earth, right?" He asked. They nodded.  
  
"But if we, as you say, appear in a game, then people who met Alex must have told him about that game, right?" Ivan said. "How come we haven't seen people shooting him, and WE get shot at?"  
  
"Shot? Who shot you?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Some people in blue. Holding tiny versions of cannons." Kraden replied.  
  
"That must be the police. The police have lots of authority; you have to be careful not to get caught by them. And as for Alex, maybe he already knew about Earth and changed to normal clothes. As in clothes normal for my people. I can't see anybody recognising him without his armour and stuff." Jeremy said.  
  
"That's it!" Garet cried excitedly. "We can change into their 'normal' clothing, then we won't be recognised!"  
  
"Great, I could provide the clothes!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Come on in, my parents are overseas, err... Out for a long period of time."  
  
When the ten came out, they looked totally different. Isaac was wearing dark blue jeans with a white shirt and a blue jacket, along with his old scarf. On his feet were yellow and blue track shoes. On his back was the Sol Blade.  
  
Ivan had a grey cap on his head and wore a violet sweater with khaki shorts. On his belt in a scabbard was the Masamune.  
  
Garet wore a sea blue shirt with a crimson coat. At his side was the Fire Brand.  
  
Mia had on a knee long aqua skirt and a sky blue blouse. Her hair still looked the same, and she held the Lachesis Rule in one hand.  
  
Felix still had his funny ponytail, and wore a dark viridian long sleeved shirt with dull green trousers. The Tisiphone Edge was in his left hand.  
  
Sheba was wearing a sleeveless pink blouse and a purple miniskirt. Her feet were stuck in red high-heeled shoes that made her look almost as tall as Ivan. Her arms were still hugging the Atropos Rod.  
  
Piers' hair was no longer ornamented by that strange bandanna like thing. He had a long aquamarine cloak with an emerald green shirt and Prussian blue jeans. The Excalibur lay on his back.  
  
Jenna's hair was in plaits. She was wearing a carmine blouse with long sleeves and amethyst coloured shorts and reddish brown boots. She was leaning on the Salamander Rod.  
  
Feizhi wore a violet T-shirt with mauve overalls. The Nebula Wand was sticking out of her backpack.  
  
Jeremy grinned. "Gosh, what would Golden Sun fans say?!"  
  
"Now what?" Isaac asked, looking around at the others.  
  
Ahaha... Right, they're on Earth! I'm not a New Yorker, they'll be flying to all my favourite countries, including where I'm staying. I'm not telling, at least not yet.  
  
I will probably be putting up pictures of the adepts in the webpage I'm creating. When they're up, you can go and have a look! Please review, and thank you! 


	5. Alex in Another Country

I don't own Golden Sun. If I did I'd do a Golden Sun 3. Wait; there are rumours that GS3 is going to come out!! Can anyone confirm it??!  
  
Chapter 5: Alex in Another Country  
  
"Where do we look for Alex now?" Felix asked.  
  
"Is there a king in here that Alex might try kill?" Feizhi asked. Jeremy sighed.  
  
"The President! Man, OF COURSE Alex would go there," he said with a sigh. "But we're going to have a hard time if we have to tell him the truth. I don't think presidents play GBAs. Come on, let's head to his mansion."  
  
"His palace?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Something like that..."  
  
Kraden finally appeared, wearing a white lab coat and brown trousers. "I look like a freak!"  
  
"Well, you seem like some knowledgeable professor!" Jeremy argued as they walked towards the subway.  
  
"I do not!" Kraden declared. "... What's a professor?"  
  
"Alex!" Sheba suddenly cried, pointing at a building. The other ten stared. On a building was a flat picture that moved.  
  
"Eeesh! What's that!?" Jenna yelped.  
  
"Guys! Watch!" Mia cried. The picture showed a certain Adept standing on the top of a super tall building, Frosting a strange gadget with spinning blades on top.  
  
"He's attacking a helicopter!" Jeremy said, amazed. "What for?"  
  
A lady's face appeared on the picture.  
  
"So Singapore is having trouble with those terrorists. Apparently, the army could not do much as these terrorists appear to have supernatural powers and are also super good athletes. One even traveled at about the speed of light to another area."  
  
"Warping, of course." Isaac muttered.  
  
"In SINGAPORE? Gee, if he came by your magic circle too he's warped all the way to another continent," Jeremy said, frowning. "But why Singapore? I mean, it's a tiny island. What would Alex want there?"  
  
"Is there any way to get to this 'Singapore' other than warping?" Piers asked.  
  
"Yep. My parents have been urging me to travel alone in these holidays anyway, so I think I'll take a trip there with you guys. By plane of course, and it's my treat!" Jeremy said cheerfully.  
  
"What kind of cash do you use in this world?" Kraden asked curiously.  
  
"It's different in other countries. In America we use dollars and cents. It's about the same in Singapore, but the amount of Singapore dollars is not equivalent to the amount of American dollars." Jeremy explained. All the adepts and Kraden stared at him, confused.  
  
"Would gold be of any use?" Garet asked, holding up his moneybag, which was filled with gold coins.  
  
"If that's REAL gold, you can travel around the world, I think," Jeremy replied.  
  
"There's such thing as fake gold?" Garet asked.  
  
"... Never mind..."  
  
Just then, a girl with flame coloured hair rushed up.  
  
"Hey Jeremy!! Have you heard the news? Is your Gol...?" she stopped to stare at Jeremy's new friends. "They look REEAAALLY familiar."  
  
"Ack! Um, hey there Kara!" Jeremy greeted uneasily.  
  
"Did you hear the news? Golden Sun and the Lost Age Game Paks all over the world are going crazy, none of them can work. Everyone shows a blank screen when switched on! Even the programmers of Camelot couldn't decode their suddenly coded data or something." Kara said. "Isn't that strange? My Game Paks aren't working either, and I was JUST going to get Piers an Excalibur! I gave Garet one in my previous game, the one I restarted."  
  
"Why shouldn't Garet have the Excalibur?" Garet interrupted.  
  
"Cause Excalibur is a real cool weapon. Garet is so dumb; I was an idiot to let him have it in my first game. After I restarted, I was thinking of giving Piers the Excalibur! And DAMN, he is CUTE!"  
  
Garet had to be restrained by Isaac and Kraden or he would have killed Jeremy's friend. Poor Piers was holding his head and muttering something about rude girls.  
  
"Garet is the coolest guy, you hear me?!" Garet yelled, struggling.  
  
"Duh, no. You got bad taste. Why, he's even worse than Kraden, and the old goon can't even fight!" Kara exclaimed. Now it was Kraden's turn to start fuming.  
  
"You hold your tongue, young lady!"  
  
"Kara, stop it." Jeremy knew that he would have to tell the truth, with Kara's personality and biasness she would totally freak out his new friends. "These guys are the people from Golden Sun, or... Weyard. Meet Isaac, Felix, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Jenna, Piers, Sheba, Feizhi and Kraden."  
  
Kara. "Uh huh. You're crazy."  
  
"No I'm not!" Jeremy cried.  
  
"Dude, Golden Sun characters don't wear clothes like that, and the cast carry cool weapons..." She stopped and stared at the Tisiphone Edge.  
  
"Ivan, Sheba, give it to her!" Garet yelled. Ivan sighed. Sheba grinned.  
  
"With pleasure!" the Jupiter closed her eyes for a few seconds before she burst out laughing, giggling helplessly.  
  
"Your name is Karanina Jones and your mum is a... an Indonesian? You are a rabid Golden Sun fan and you totally looooooove Isaac you can't even stop thinking about him, you even wish he was real and the two of you can walk down the beach together while the setting sun casts its golden rays over you and then he'll take you in his arms..."  
  
"That's a LIE!!!" Kara screamed, her face a million shades redder than Shine. Jenna was shrieking her head off, Felix patted Isaac on the shoulder and congratulated him, Piers sighed and once more muttered something about manners. Poor Isaac tried to keep a straight face and ignore Sheba's words.  
  
"Fine, you can use Mind Read. You're really Sheba?" Kara asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yup. And your DARLING Isaac has come into this world too. Isn't that nice? Of course, you'd have to ask Jenna's permission first if you wanna date him..." Sheba replied, grinning.  
  
"Huh?" Isaac looked as clueless as ever.  
  
"Shut up! Sheba!" Jenna yelled. Felix gave his sister an evil look, which Jenna interpreted as: 'Are you going out with Isaac?'  
  
"That's beside the point now," Feizhi interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, we've got to get to Singapore to find Alex." Mia added.  
  
"They're right. I gotta get back home and inform my housekeeper." Jeremy said.  
  
"Going for what? Why to Singapore?" Kara asked.  
  
"I don't understand why I have to pay for you too," Jeremy grumbled as he buckled on his safety belt. Kara grinned.  
  
"That's cause I'm a Golden Sun fan too!"  
  
"You just wanna be with Isaac," Garet said. He still felt mad that Kara had him felled in her game and did not bother to revive him. Isaac pretended not to hear.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"What is this thing?" Kraden asked, poking at the television in front. Apparently, he had gotten over his curiousity in the plane all 12 were sitting in currently.  
  
"And how come mine has an extra rope?" Ivan asked, tugging at the controller of his mini console. Jeremy groaned.  
  
"This is so complicated..."  
  
"Finally!" Kara squealed as they walked out with their luggage.  
  
"I still don't understand these flying carts with covers and wings and wheels."  
  
"This is the Changi Airport of Singapore," Jeremy said. "According to the news, Alex was trying to break into this Art Museum. But he disappeared with his friends after the helicopter went down."  
  
"What's an Art Museum?" Felix asked.  
  
"A museum is a place you keep priceless things, usually super old, to keep them safe and to allow visitors to see it. An art museum probably holds famous paintings or crafts or art works from all over the world or something." Kara explained carefully.  
  
"But if Alex wanted to break in, there must be something in the museum that he wanted." Isaac said, when suddenly, a man in a dark blue suit walked up with a stern look.  
  
"Oi, you can't carry weapons like that around lah! It's dangerous you know!"  
  
"That's a policeman," Jeremy muttered. "Keep quiet all of you!"  
  
"Who says they're weapons?" Kara said. "These are just stage props! We're entering cosplay and dressing up as characters in a game. These are too large to put in our suitcases."  
  
"Really? But that one not metal meh? Play swords would be plastic loh!" The policeman said disbelievingly.  
  
"Excuse me. There are swords that LOOK like metal, or are metal and blunt." Kara replied.  
  
"B-But..."  
  
"Let's go!" Jeremy grinned, pulling the others away.  
  
"Good for you, Kara," Kraden said approvingly. "What is a plastic?"  
  
"Well, our luggage is safe and in the Raffles Hotel, wanna go search for Alex at the Art Museum?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Exactly where is this Art Museum?" Piers asked.  
  
"... Let's get a map," Jeremy answered. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
They managed to find a map and puzzled over the directions.  
  
"This is so boring! I can't even tell where we are!" Felix moaned.  
  
"That guy who handed us the map says we're at City Hall. The Art Museum is at Bras Basah Road... What is that?" Ivan moaned. Mia sighed and moved away.  
  
"I need a stretch; my legs are stiff." Mia said. A young man with spiked brown hair appeared. Beside him were five strange looking men with picture- like scars, dyed hair and freaky voices. The 'leader' approached and eyed them.  
  
"Nice hair, like one of ours, but you're too shy..." He grinned. "Like to join me for a bit of wine?"  
  
He grabbed Mia's arm.  
  
"Apocalypse!" She squealed, attacking with the Lachesis Rule and pulling away.  
  
"?! Curse you! Adepts!" The man glared. The other 12 stared, shocked.  
  
"Sleep!" The young man sent his companions into slumber.  
  
"You're a Jupiter Adept!" Feizhi cried.  
  
"And a pervert!" Sheba yelled.  
  
"Shine Plasma!" the opponent yelled.  
  
"Granite!" The Venus Djinni reflected the electricity, causing it to hit several stone slabs on the pavement. They cracked and started to break.  
  
A wailing sound was heard. A Mercury Adept appeared.  
  
"Miruku, you should know better. Picking a fight like that..."  
  
"Alex!" Mia gasped.  
  
"Ah, Mia. You're in Singapore too? Long time no see!" Alex said calmly.  
  
"You're still alive!" Felix said angrily. "We thought you died on Mt. Aleph."  
  
"Well, I am very much alive, as you can see. And with the power of the Golden Sun."  
  
"Liar! Isaac's group received the power of the Golden Sun when they came out of Sol Sanctum!" Jeremy yelled.  
  
"Yeah! The Wise One did it!" Kara cried. The Adepts gaped. (Remember, the Wise One told Alex and not our gang)  
  
"Ah. You have played Golden Sun on the GBA," Alex said. "It's not such a popular game in Singapore, you know."  
  
"Yes we played, we're not from Singapore, and we think you're the biggest jerk in the game!" Kara cried.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
The wailing sound became louder.  
  
"This is not the end. I will be back!" Alex grabbed Miruku and warped off.  
  
"That Alex!" Garet shouted furiously.  
  
"Guys, we have to leave!" Jeremy said. "The police will be here any minute!"  
  
Squashing themselves into two cabs, they sped off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I know I said I wasn't going to update, but in the end I couldn't help it. Mia is up in my webpage, go and see! I know the colouring sucks... Anyway, if you do go, would you mind reviewing the pic as well as this chapter in here? Thanks, and please review! 


	6. The New Sword

I know it's been a long time since I updated! I'm so sorry, I lost the book I wrote the drafts in...  
  
Chapter 6: The New Sword  
  
"Well, it looks like our map was upside down," Ivan announced. "That's why we couldn't find our way to that Art Museum."  
  
"Oh crap. So where exactly is this Art Museum?" Garet demanded.  
  
"It's near the old National Library at City Hall." Jeremy replied.  
  
"So are we going to ride in that bumpy blue horseless carriage with a cover again?" Feizhi asked.  
  
"Nope, we're going by bus!" Kara replied.  
  
It was a lousy ride. Everyone on the SBS Bus were staring at the weapons our group held.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the Art Museum. Surprisingly, there were no visitors. Expectedly, Alex was there again. He scowled as the twelve approached.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Alex, go back to Weyard and stop all these foolish nonsense!" Kraden said sternly.  
  
"Foolish nonsense? Kraden, you want to explore this 'Earth' too, don't you?" Alex said, smirking.  
  
"Do you?" Felix glared at the old scholar.  
  
"Well... actually, I... Fine, yes I do! But I'm not wreaking harvoc in here!"  
  
"I don't have time to chat. Ciao!" Alex warped off.  
  
"He must be in the museum!" Isaac cried.  
  
"After him!" Piers yelled. They dashed in to see Alex staring at a glass display. Inside was a shiny sword with a gleaming emerald at the top.  
  
Alex smashed the glass and the alarms went off. He reached for the sword and as soon as his hand touched the handle, thorny vines erupted from the skin and clung to him. Alex gave a yell and pulled away before the vines could drain his energy away.  
  
"Is it... an Earth Elemental sword?" Jeremy whispered.  
  
"Weapons don't usually have specific elements," Kraden replied. "Unless..."  
  
"The Apocalypse Blade still won't accept me," Alex frowned.  
  
"Alex!" Two unknown guys entered the room. "We got more of it!"  
  
Alex took from them a bag and emptied the contents around the altar of the sword. The stuff that poured out were coins and notes.  
  
"Alex, what in the name of Mercury are you doing?" Mia asked.  
  
"This, my dear Mia, is the Apocalypse Blade. I'm surprised, of course, that such a powerful artifact lies in an ART museum. This is a Living Weapon and so far it hasn't accepted me as an owner. The Apocalypse Blade's previous owner was a glutton for money, so I figured if I showed off a bit of wealth, it'd allow me to lift it," Alex replied, smirking.  
  
"So you STOLE all that?" Kara cried.  
  
"Nope, we borrowed it without asking and don't intend to return," said one of the men.  
  
"Oh yeah? It's wrong to steal!" Sheba cried, rushing forward with her Atropos Rod, which gave a howl. "Life Shear!"  
  
Alex's companions dodged the large scissors.  
  
"Diamond Berg!" Alex's strange looking companion attacked Piers, whose Excalibur countered with the same attack.  
  
"Thor!" Ivan summoned the god of thunder, crashed through the ceiling and destroyed practically the whole building and attacked the enemies. Garet cast Flash over Kraden, Jeremy and Kara.  
  
"Damn you! Ice Stalectites!" Alex yelled. (This is an original attack by yours truly. Water Elemental attacks are limited in my opinion, it's time to create more)  
  
From the sky, large ice spikes came crashing down, severely injuring the group and felling Ivan.  
  
"Oh noooo... Cool Aura!" Jenna said faintly, holding out her arms.  
  
"Petra!" Felix managed to nail the two unnamed freaks.  
  
"Revive!" Isaac pulled Ivan to his feet.  
  
"Die, all of you!" Alex aimed his sowrd at Sheba, whose Atropos Rod lay a few metres away. Out of desperation, Sheba grabbed the Apocalypse Blade and blocked the blow with it.  
  
"What the heck?" Alex pulled away and stared.  
  
"Sheba!" Kraden looked sick. "You pulled out that Living Weapon!"  
  
"What's a Living Weapon?" Sheba asked. Alex growled and lunged for the sword, but the Jupiter Adept leapt away swiftly, landing beside Felix. She handed him the long blade.  
  
"From the vines, I deduce it an Earth Elemental Sword!" Sheba said, smiling. Felix grinned and dropped the Tisiphone Edge, gripping the Apocalypse Blade with both hands.  
  
"Hand it over, Felix!" Alex demanded as he charged forward with his weapon ready.  
  
"Take THIS!" Felix slashed forward with his sword. Cracks appeared in the ground and chunks of granite flew up as a wave of light soared forth. Alex's companions were felled immediately. The blue haired Adept collapsed, panting.  
  
"We'll meet again sometime," he breathed, then warped away.  
  
Mia quickly healed everyone with Pure Wish. Jeremy, Kara and Kraden emerged from behind a cupboard of vases.  
  
"Kraden?" Isaac asked. "What is a 'Living Weapon'?"  
  
"A Living Weapon... I didn't think it really existed..." Kraden sighed, shaking his head and looking at the Apocalypse Blade Felix held.  
  
"Just tell us what it is!" Garet yelled.  
  
"There was a rumour, no, a legend, about four Adepts. Each of them was able to wield one of the four elements skillfully. Nobody could be better. However, the first weapons they used to fight were dead. Even with unleashes and what nots, the weapons were just tools for battle. So the four decided to make live weapons, weapons that could think and act on its own. These were called 'Living Weapons'." Kraden finished.  
  
"But how come weapons of Weyard turned up on Earth?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"I'd like to know, too. But maybe Alex was just assuming that it was a Living Weapon, because it was powerful. There are 8 of them altogether, two of each element. All were super powerful artifacts that chose their own owners, people they deemed worthy of using them. And well, this blade hasn't ever spoken, has it?"  
  
"Shows how much you know!" an unfamilliar voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Feizhi called.  
  
"This!" Felix held up the Apocalypse Blade. The emerald on it was blinking simultaneously.  
  
"You're the Apocalypse Blade?" Jenna asked, looking suspicious.  
  
"Yeah. I am Apocalypse, one of the two Earth blades."  
  
"So you CAN talk. And there ARE weapons with elements!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Damn, I want one in my save file!"  
  
"How come you let Sheba pick you up? She's no Venus Adept!" Kara said, feeling pissed that this powerful weapon had not chosen her as an owner. To fight with Isaac against the forces of evil...  
  
"Well, Living Weapons can tell what the holder is thinking about. Sort of a Mind Read, yeah. And this girl was filled with fear, scared of what might happen, so I decided to be a nice guy. Besides, I was sure she couldn't wield me well and will hand me to one of the earth adepts! And I was right, wasn't I?" Apocalypse said.  
  
"I wasn't scared!" Sheba protested.  
  
"Well, Felix! Wanna be my partner?" Apocalpse asked, ignoring Sheba.  
  
"Um, kay. Just don't bully Sheba!" Felix said. "Garet, you can have the Tisiphone Edge, it's better than the Fire Brand."  
  
"Why, Felix, do I sense a bit of overprotectiveness over a certain someone?" Apocalypse teased innocently as Garet threw away the Fire Brand and grabbed the Tisiphone Edge.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Just then, dozens of policemen holding machine guns entered.  
  
"You are surrounded! Surrender immediately or else!"  
  
"Oh no..." Isaac looked around them in horror.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Well, what will our guys do now? I swear, I'm really trying to update quickly, but...  
  
Also, it should be plain that this story supports Felix/Sheba. As to the other pairings... Heheh, you'll find out soon enough!  
  
Also, to Inuyasha fans, I'm sorry, I finished this fic before I realised why it seemed so familiar. The 'Sheba pull out Apocalypse blade' part is almost exactly the same as the 'Kagome pull out Tetsusaiga' part in the manga!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! 


	7. Back to where they Came From

Ai... After a long period of working for my school choir's concert, I am finally free to start work again!  
  
I own no Golden Sun, or else there would be an anime and a few movies up by now.  
  
Chapter 7: Back to Where they Came From  
  
"What did you do to the Art Museum, huh?" The tallest, fattest and bulkiest policeman asked. "And don't think you can escape from the Great Mr. Goon!" (This is taken from Enid Blyton's Five Find-Outers Mysteries)  
  
"Very funny, and what are you going to do with those big black stuff? Fling it at us?" Jenna taunted. Kara and Jeremy looked horrified.  
  
"Guys! Those guns can kill!" Jeremy whispered urgently. Both he and Kara raised their hands.  
  
"Well?" Mr. Goon asked impatiently. "If you don't drop your, ah, dangerous weapons immediately, we will open fire! At the count of three... One... Two..."  
  
"Fire my foot!" Garet growled. "I'll show you fire!" Before anyone could stop him, Garet had cast Liquifyer on Mr. Goon. Screaming with terror, the policeman dropped to the ground, badly burnt.  
  
"Whoa! He's got such low defense!" Ivan yelped. Terrified, the rest of the policemen raised their guns.  
  
"Run!" The adepts, Kraden, Jeremy and Kara raced out of the building. Jeremy gave a yell as something shot through his shoulder. Not daring to stop, they charged back to the hotel on foot.  
  
Panting heavily, they sat down.  
  
"Jeremy! Your shoulder's bleeding!" Kraden cried. Jeremy stared. His left shoulder had a wound still bleeding.  
  
"Can you Ply it, Mia?" Kara asked anxiously.  
  
"The bullet is stuck in it, closing the wound would make it worse," Piers said.  
  
"He's got to go for treatment," Kraden said.  
  
"I'm fine!" Jeremy said. He winced as Kara touched his arm.  
  
"No you're not! You're coming with me to the hospital!" Kara said fiercely. Mia began to bandage up the horrible wound.  
  
"And us?" Felix asked.  
  
"You guys have to go after Alex! I'll be fine, don't worry!" Jeremy said, putting on a cheerful face.  
  
"But... We don't even know what Alex is going to do next..." Jenna said slowly.  
  
"Look at it this way," Feizhi said. "Alex somehow found out that the Apocalypse Blade is here in Singapore, so he came to look for it. So don't you think he'd be searching somewhere else for another Living Weapon?"  
  
"That's right! Apocalypse, do you know where the all other weapons are?" Felix asked.  
  
"We were sent all over the world! And in fact, I'm not even sure how come I'm in this 'nice' place where practically everyone who looks at me isn't an Adept." Apocalypse replied. "But... I think there's some in Japan."  
  
"Japan?" Garet asked cluelessly. "What's that?"  
  
"Well, it makes sense. I mean, Golden Sun the game originated from Japan," Kara explained. "So there must be something of Golden Sun in Japan. Or maybe you guys can find out how to send Alex and yourselves back. I mean, it might be something like Digimon where you guys were sent here by your creator."  
  
"My mom didn't send me here." Garet said.  
  
"Shut up, G. What's Digimon?" Sheba asked.  
  
"... Never mind..."  
  
"So the plan---Kara and Jeremy go off to heal their wounds, the rest of us go to Japan, right?" Isaac asked.  
  
"I'll sponsor you guys for the trip, "Jeremy said, smilling weakly. "It's the only thing I can do now."  
  
"You've already done more than enough," Mia said gently. "You've helped us out so much, both you and Kara."  
  
"R-Right..."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
"Just a few more hours before we land, everyone!" The cheery air stewardess said.  
  
"Yeah, can't wait to see what this 'Japan' looks like. We actually came from this place, I'm going to kill the creator of our game for not making me the main character," grumbled Garet.  
  
"You know, it's not very nice being the main character," Felix commented. "Remember Kara's reaction when we left?"  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Oh please, please come visit us in America before you return to Weyard!" Kara begged, holding on to poor Isaac by his arm.  
  
"I-I won't promise anything, but..."  
  
"No!! You must come!! It's really a dream come true, seeing characters of my favourite game come out!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Let go of him! We'll go if we can, okay?" Jenna yelled, pulling the really flustered Isaac away from his adoring fan.  
  
"You're mean! Just because you've been with Isaac longer than I have..."  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Garet laughed.  
  
"But yeah, maybe it's not just because Isaac's the main character, but also because girls think he looks cute," Piers said casually.  
  
"Right, as if I don't," Garet grumbled, leaning back on his seat. Piers and Felix exchanged glances, trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Felix!" Sheba hissed from the row in front, where she was sitting with Feizhi and Ivan. "Come and see!"  
  
Curious, Piers, Garet and Felix walked up. Sheba, giggling, pointed at the row of seats in front. Jenna, near the window, was leaning on Isaac's shoulder as snoring gently. Isaac himself was asleep too, his head slightly tilted as he sat back. Mia on the other side, was in a very similar position as Jenna.  
  
"Right, Isaac gets all the girls!" Garet grumbled again. "Mr. Main- Character."  
  
Felix coughed. "I'm a main character too, and I don't see girls throwing themselves at me. And I didn't know Mia liked Isaac. Jenna leans on anybody around."  
  
"I think she's just tired," Ivan said, looking. Feizhi bit her lip and turned away. Felix sighed and tried to pull his sister off Isaac. Jenna swatted at his hand.  
  
"Go away, you nasty boar. That brown hair of yours just freaks me out," she said. Felix looked shocked. The others laughed. Isaac stirred and opened his eyes. He immediately saw everyone staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Isaac, you had better not have done something to my sister," Felix said in a serious voice.  
  
"What?? I..." Isaac turned and saw Jenna leaning on him, mumbling something about pigs. "Jenna!!?"  
  
"And hey, what about the other side?" Ivan teased. Isaac groaned when he saw Mia, also asleep but silent.  
  
"Will someone tell me what happened?"  
  
"Well, I guess you fell asleep. Then Mia and Jenna fell asleep on you," Piers said.  
  
"As if he doesn't know that," Garet said enviously. Isaac sighed. He pushed Jenna to lean on the window sill, then put the big pillow the plane supplied next to Mia. Climbing out of his seat, Isaac scowled at the goofy grins on his friends faces.  
  
"Thanks a lot, guys," he grumbled.  
  
"Tough being cute?" Ivan said, grinning.  
  
"Shut up, Ivan!" His face red, Isaac moved in front to get to the food tray. Just then, a piece of paper flew down and rested at his feet. Surprised, he picked it up. On it was a picture of a famillar blond, surrounded by Venus Djinn.  
  
"Whoa!" Isaac stared. "And that's... the Gaia Blade?"  
  
"No way!" Flint grumbled. "I look cuter in real life!"  
  
A young boy of about 12 ran up. He stared at Isaac.  
  
"Have I met you somewhere?"  
  
"Umm, well..."  
  
"Anyway, can I have my drawing back? It flew off..." the boy said.  
  
"Umm, yeah..." Isaac passed him the piece of paper. The little boy smiled. Taking the piece of paper, he stared at Isaac. Then he looked at the drawing. Then at Isaac again. His eyes strayed to the sword on Isaac's back.  
  
"You sure know how to cosplay..." He said, awed. "You're Isaac, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Isaac sighed. "No, I'm not cosplaying. I'm Isaac, from the game of Golden Sun."  
  
"Right. And I'm Ivan from Golden Sun. Nah, my name is Laika." The boy joked. (See the categories of most of my fics, and you'll know why I chose this name)  
  
"No, because Ivan is over there." Isaac pointed.  
  
"Honestly!" Laika laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Honestly." Isaac turned his palm upwards. Sap bounced out happily. Laika's jaw dropped.  
  
"Holy!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well, finished yet another chapter...  
  
The name Laika is picked off, but the personality is actually taken from my brother. Sort of. 


End file.
